


Man's Best Friend

by showmeurteef



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Choking, Degradation, Fist Fight, Frottage, M/M, Petplay, Praise, Violence, and his attack dog kyun, changkyun good boy!!!!, get your fucking dog bitch vine, if ur picturing any changki besides choom love killa changki ur incorrect, not safe not sane but consensual, some sort of crime boss kihyun, spit, violence as metaphor, when i say kyun is an Attack Dog i Mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27509428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeurteef/pseuds/showmeurteef
Summary: Kihyun’s pride and joy, his lovely little beast looks up at him with pleading eyes. Frothy spit drips out of his mouth, sparkly threads of it stretching past his teeth. Eyelashes flutter over his heated cheeks. He doesn’t say a word— he just whines. Kihyun beams at him.“Sic’ em.”if there's one thing kihyun can be certain of, it's changkyun's loyaltyextended/explained warnings within
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 16
Kudos: 73





	Man's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> warnings:  
> \- violence takes place and is used as metaphor throughout  
> \- don't take this as a representation of healthy relationships or safe kink practice (pls pls pls don’t try to learn about bdsm practice from fics)  
> \- changki r bad guys  
> \- changkyun is an attack dog meaning he beats oc unconscious, and he is praised for doing so  
> let me know if u need any other tags/cws/tws !!

Kihyun always hates this part. The tearful confessions. The promises to do better. 

It _had been_ such a nice evening. He’d been sitting on one of the sofas in his study with Changkyun tucked by his side, scrolling through checked emails with one hand and holding Changkyun’s paw with his other. Lovingly-worn cushions. A steadily clicking clock on the wall opposite. Warm and quiet. Changkyun had squeezed Kihyun’s hand, eyes shining with pride.

Then, came one of the guards barging in to alert Kihyun of a problem. Then, came the problem: the latest conniving underling who came to Kihyun’s _own home_ to ask for his forgiveness. He doesn’t deserve pity, and he certainly doesn’t deserve to set foot on the same floor that Kihyun cleans with his _own hands._

Kihyun leans more solidly against his desk, weary from having stood throughout the sad appeal. Standing with Changkyun at his side _should_ be indiciation enough that he isn’t open to conversation, but the excuses keep coming. Every word uttered by the man itches like a scab beneath Kihyun’s pressed collar. He tugs at the stiff sleeves of his suit jacket. Sharply clears his throat to soothe the itch.

“I don’t give a shit how _sorry_ you are—” The man’s sob spills onto Kihyun’s clean floor. Kihyun tightens his grip on Changkyun’s leash and continues, “What’s done is done. No exceptions.”

Kihyun frowns at the man— more piss and tears in a well-tailored suit than a man, really. A reflection of Kihyun’s long teeth shine in his terrified eyes. The man begs, cries, kneels before Kihyun as if a simple change in posture could change his mind. Presumptuous fool. 

His position will only make it easier for Changkyun to rip him apart.

Kihyun pets Changkyun’s head from where he waits on all fours beside him. Leather gloves slapping against marble floors. Suit jacket straining as he bends and twists, _eager_. 

Kihyun’s pride and joy, his lovely little beast looks up at him with pleading eyes. Frothy spit drips out of his mouth, sparkly threads of it stretching past his teeth. Eyelashes flutter over his heated cheeks. He doesn’t say a word— he just _whines_. Kihyun beams at him.

_“Sic’ em.”_

The last sound the man will remember clearly is the _click_ of Changkyun’s leash being removed from his collar. 

Kihyun coils the leash around his fist and crosses his arms, expecting a good show from his pet. His smile only grows as Changkyun pounces on the pathetic man. Palms connect with shoulders, teeth connect with skin. The man’s head hits the floor with a wet crack, like he’s nothing but eggshell in Changkyun’s hands.

He screams. Changkyun laughs. Kihyun sighs; the man doesn’t deserve to have such pretty lips split before him, but if Changkyun is enjoying himself, Kihyun will allow it. 

There’s a burst of giddy laughter as the man starts kicking under Changkyun, just before Changkyun sinks his teeth into the man’s throat. He tears through flesh and spits bits of skin to the side, blood splattered over his face and Kihyun’s floor. Kihyun sighs. Another allowance. 

“Shut him up.”

Changkyun smiles back at Kihyun, all bloody foam and excited eyes. He returns to the fun by punching the man’s teeth in and cramming a fist into the broken space of his mouth. The wailing, the shouting is muffled around Changkyun’s leather-clad fist, fit for a child screaming into their pillow after a nightmare. Pathetic. Kihyun can’t imagine how the man _ever_ stomached working for him, if one paw is all it takes to turn him into a sniveling little kid.

Changkyun gets lost in his victorious shout, gloved hands scrunched up and shaking in front of his chest with excitement. The man takes that split second of cheering to kick Changkyun’s thigh back, knock him off balance, and shove him onto his side. Kihyun clicks his tongue. Changkyun is a little terror —emphasis on _little—_ but the size difference between him and Kihyun’s problem is no excuse for such carelessness. 

Changkyun whimpers at Kihyun’s look of disapproval. The man maneuvers on top of Changkyun, and his wounds spill blood all over Changkyun’s new suit. Crisp black soaked with red. Ruby beads sliding down leather gloves.

Weakened by blood loss, the man can only slap Changkyun in the chest once, twice. Changkyun laughs darkly, but holds back the rest of his cheer to finish the job. Quick learner.

He kicks, tugs, shouts at the man. The man tries to right himself through the attack, but his hands land in puddles of his own blood. He slips on it. Topples over. Kihyun snorts at the slapstick display.

Changkyun swings back on top of his chest, the man’s body now limp with blood loss _and_ discouragement. Changkyun pats his sorry cheek. Black hair hangs over his eyes. His smile oozes spit and blood. 

“ _Shh_. It’s gonna be okay,” he whispers. A glob of saliva lands on the man’s skin. He screams. Changkyun grabs his face, leather covered fingertips _pressing_ his cheeks into gums, into shards of teeth. He growls, “I said _shh_.”

Changkyun doesn’t wait for him to quiet down. He hits, he hits, he _hits._ A few ribs. An eye. Blood splatters up to Changkyun’s pretty face, getting caught in his wide grin. The man tugs at Changkyun’s jacket and sobs for a bit, but the resistance doesn’t last long. Eggshell in Changkyun’s hands.

“That’s my good boy,” Kihyun hums. Feeling warm, feeling _eager._

The man stills. Changkyun catches his breath, hands planted on the man’s chest to keep him upright. He stretches his neck back, and hair falls, _falls_ from his wet face. His throat bobs. His collar winks in the light.

“Come here, good boy.” Kihyun speaks softly, not wanting to miss a second of that panting, and pats his thighs. The chain hanging from his waistcoat jingles softly. Changkyun’s sweet eyes widen up at him.

“Are you gonna clean me up?” he whispers, _amazed._

“Of course I am.” Kihyun frowns and pats his thighs again. “I’ll take care of you.”

Changkyun’s lips part around a whimper, mouth caked with blood. He drags himself over, and Kihyun kneels to meet his obviously exhausted pet. Kihyun tosses his suit jacket aside, rolls his sleeves up, and gestures for Changkyun to give him his hands. Changkyun doesn’t stop panting, doesn’t stop looking at him with wonder.

“Pretty boy, you did so well,” Kihyun murmurs and tucks Changkyun’s leash into his back pocket. The air is always so quiet, so warm after Changkyun spills blood. It makes Kihyun smile.

“He didn’t stand a chance,” Changkyun snorts. 

His hands shake as he gives them to Kihyun. Kihyun peels the gloves away as if peeling skin from an overripe peach. He tosses the fuzzy skins aside. Cradles the sweet, soft flesh. 

“That’s right.” Kihyun laughs lightly.

Pride simmers in Changkyun’s veins and heats his split knuckles. Kihyun shakes his head. If Changkyun would only wear gloves with softer lining, his skin wouldn’t split around his swollen joints. Kihyun tells him as much for what must be the thousandth time.

“I like the burn. Makes playtime more fun.” Changkyun wiggles a bit as he speaks, a burst of energy coursing through his body at the mere mention of playing. 

Kihyun means to shake his head in disapproval, but he’s powerless to stop his features from softening at Changkyun’s excitement. He runs a hand through Changkyun’s long hair and cups his filthy cheek. Maybe cleanup can wait— there are plenty of other ways to take care of his pet.

“Do you want a treat, Changkyun?”

Changkyun sits up straight and grips Kihyun’s hands. His surprise makes Kihyun grow even warmer. Kihyun kisses Changkyun’s bloody knuckles.

“You’ve done so well today, I think you’ve almost earned it.”

Rather than speak, Changkyun makes an excited little noise at the back of his throat and lets spit fall from his mouth. Still pinkish from all of the man’s blood. Sparkling as it drips down his chin and lands in his lap.

“I spoil you, don’t I?” Kihyun hums, mostly to himself. An attack dog really shouldn’t be coddled. 

He holds either side of Changkyun’s face to tug him closer and parts his lips as if he’s about to give him a kiss. Changkyun immediately closes his eyes and puffs out his own reddish lips. Well-behaved. 

Kihyun exhales, amused. He shoves Changkyun onto his back and revels in his tiny, confused frown. 

“Prove to me that you’ve earned a treat, pretty boy. How much do you want it?” 

Changkyun gulps, face so sweet, little brain running a mile a minute just to figure out how to show Kihyun how _good_ he is. And that’s the trick— Kihyun already knows how _good_ his Changkyun is. 

He’s the thing that underlings and clients whisper nervously about when they’re plotting against Kihyun. He’s the thing that fills his mouth with flesh and blood simply because Kihyun wishes it. Kihyun’s entitled to a few tricks— it isn’t _his_ fault that Changkyun is so gullible, so eager to please.

Changkyun tucks his swollen, tired hands in front of his chest and pouts up at him. Sweat clinging to his hair. Clothes wet with blood. The floor must be so cold beneath his spent body.

“Please?” he murmurs.

“You know you can do better than that. Tell me how you want it.” Kihyun tugs on his tie to catch Changkyun’s attention. Changkyun likes to watch his small fingers worm through the knot, pulling the silk away, discarding it like used tissue on the floor. It reminds Changkyun of his place.

Changkyun’s worried eyes stay trained on Kihyun’s face as Kihyun stands. Drool falls from the corners of his mouth. His hands tug on his filthy shirt, needy. The tension coiling in his expression reminds Kihyun of the instant before he attacks, excitement winding up as he anticipates the flesh ripping and bones snapping beneath him. Kihyun can’t imagine what obscene requests Changkyun is about to sink his teeth into.

“I’ll take whatever you give me,” Changkyun breathes.

 _“Oh."_ Kihyun’s mouth falls open. The air thickens with his surprise. Changkyun’s constant confessions and supplications have always made his loyalty obvious, but it still hits Kihyun like a swift kick to the gut. Organs bursting, flesh ripping, teeth knocked in.

“Even if you only fed me table scraps.”

Kihyun pulls Changkyun’s leash from his pocket, and Changkyun watches with rapt attention as he hooks it back onto his collar. Kihyun presses his fingertips into the stitches running through the leather. Gazes down at Changkyun.

“Even if you left me chained here all night.”

Changkyun lies utterly still as Kihyun pulls the leash taut. Kihyun lightly places his foot over Changkyun’s collar, expensive oxfords that have collected all sorts of filth throughout the day brushing against leather and skin.

“I want it all, Kihyun.” His voice is so quiet, dripping out of his perfect lips along with his spittle. Nothing could sound farther from his earlier growls. Nothing could feel closer to his vicious attacks. Kihyun’s so warm it _hurts._

He presses his foot into Changkyun’s throat, and Changkyun chokes on his own stained spit. His gloved palms slap against the floor, whole body tensing and _tensing._ Kihyun wishes he were barefoot, so he could feel the breaths hurrying through his constricted windpipe.

“My Changkyunnie,” Kihyun coos and tugs on the leash to push Changkyun’s throat even further up against his foot. Changkyun’s face has gone red, his eyes are shining. “You’re such a good boy. So _cute._ No wonder I spoil you, hm?”

Changkyun manages to nod, to _smile._ With the same teeth that just ripped a man to shreds. With the same head that’s full of nothing but Kihyun.

Kihyun stands back. Changkyun convulses with the force of renewed air, twisting and turning around the oxygen that Kihyun has given him. His little fingers hook around his collar and prod at his aching throat. Kihyun fills with pride as he watches the big scary dog, the little terror fall apart.

“Come.” He tugs Changkyun’s leash, and Changkyun scrambles to follow him. 

He leads him to the man’s broken body, reeking of piss and sweat and blood. With his hands raised above his head and his mouth hanging open, it’s as if he’s frozen in celebration. Teeth are even scattered around his head like confetti. Changkyun looks between his work and Kihyun with a sick, crooked smile. Kihyun returns it.

“Did Changkyun do a good job? Does Changkyun deserve a reward?” Kihyun asks, tilting his head.

“Changkyun did a good job. Changkyun deserves a reward.” Changkyun nods so eagerly that a droplet of spit flies from his mouth and lands on the man’s chest. Changkyun fully faces his unconscious form, lowers himself onto his forearms, and inhales as if drinking in fine wine. 

Kihyun’s head _aches_ with thoughts of pampering him after this. Of expensive wines, new suits, warm baths. He squats beside him, runs a hand through Changkyun’s hair, along his spine, and down to his waistband.

“Maybe we should fuck nice and slow, hm? I could make you cry all over the mess you’ve made.” Kihyun hums as if he were honestly weighing his options. Changkyun’s arms shake a bit— _gullible._

Kihyun hooks a single finger into his waistband, fingertip tracing heated skin from the base of his spine to the soft bit of flesh just above his dick. Changkyun’s mouth hangs open, spit dripping and _dripping_ onto the bloodied floor because Kihyun likes it. It reminds him of Changkyun’s place.

He tickles the bit of skin, smiling at the way Changkyun whimpers and scrunches his eyes shut. He’s filled out so quickly in his pants. Desperate for _anything_ Kihyun’s willing to give him. Kihyun snaps his fingers and Changkyun _jumps._

“Look at what you did today. My pet should be so proud of himself, shouldn’t he? What a scary boy you are.”

Changkyun gulps and nods at Kihyun, before he gazes down at the disgusting, broken thing before him. His pretty face splits into a smile sharp enough to slice through bone. He runs his wet tongue along his teeth and snorts, thinking of how _dangerous_ he is. Thinking of how _well_ he did for Kihyun.

Kihyun cups Changkyun through the fine material of his pants. Yet another pair of pants about to be ruined, yet another allowance. Kihyun sighs at himself.

His fingertips are ticklish and light as they dance around Changkyun’s length. Changkyun is as eager as ever, bending and shuddering into each barely-there touch. Kihyun laughs lightly, warm blood pulsing in his ears. Heart full.

Changkyun’s whimper spills over the man. He keeps his eyes open, he keeps his posture just right. Kihyun fiddles with Changkyun’s dick, tugging it until it’s tucked against his inner thigh. Changkyun isn’t wearing underwear —he likes the burn, after all— and Kihyun runs a finger along his length. Going a bit too slowly, pressing a bit too heavily. It isn’t _his_ fault that Changkyun’s got such bad taste.

“Cute. You shake like dogs a _third_ your size.” 

Changkyun _trembles_ for him. He abandons the leash to grip the back of Changkyun’s neck. Changkyun shakes as he roughly palms him, as he pushes his tense neck downwards until Changkyun’s nose hovers just above the man. Kihyun holds the base of his skull. 

“Who’s my good boy?”

Kihyun curls his fingers into his balls, travels up to the tip and prods meanly at where he suspects the slit must be.

“I—” Changkyun moans, coarse and tight. Gravel pushed through a siff. Kihyun jerks Changkyun’s head, urging him to continue. _“I’m_ your good boy. I’m Kihyun’s very good boy.”

Kihyun pouts. It’s true. He _is._ He’s Kihyun’s very good boy, spilling everything everywhere— his dark hair, his drool, his breaths. He’s about to get off from the way his dick fits just right between his own shuddering thigh and Kihyun’s palm. He’s about to come in his pants with his eyes full of his prey, with his head full of Kihyun. What a mess. What a very, _very_ good boy.

Kihyun slides his fingers beneath Changkyun’s collar. He leans forward to touch his cheek to Changkyun’s sweaty head of hair. Changkyun grunts, tenses. Kihyun whispers into his ear, “You’ve earned it.”

Changkyun ruts shakily against Kihyun’s warm palm. He comes with a groan full of broken teeth and thick blood. And it sounds like Kihyun’s name. Kihyun kisses the corner of his jaw as he makes his way through it. 

“Such a scary boy...” Kihyun murmurs. 

The look Changkyun gives him nearly rips him apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> i had fun racing thru this the Moment i saw choom so i rlly hope this was a fun read !! kudos/comments = enough money to buy kihyun the Beware of Attack Dog No Trespassing sign he needed for ,, his heart
> 
> ty [ninchannie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninchannie) for ur advice w thissss <3333
> 
> u can find me to chat abt good boy kyun on [twitter](https://twitter.com/showmeurteef) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/showmeurteef)


End file.
